blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter (5e Class)
The Hunter A necromancer sits on the shoulders of an ogre zombie, behind his forces of the undead as they rush into a town and begin to pillage it, cutting down people with ease. A group of figures that appear to be clerics rush forwards, wielding crosses, and the ogre zombie swings a club at one of them. As the club comes down, a devil covered in spikes appears, and attacks the ogre, ripping its arm off in just a slash of its claws, being commanded by one of the figures. A woman bursts out of the window of her home, screaming in pain and speaking rapidly in a monstrous tongue, her flesh being a deathly pale. A man wearing a long coat and hat walks over to her, exuding an aura of calm even as the woman grabs his legs and claws at him. With ink and blood, he scrawls a circle across the ground, surrounding the woman, and then speaks a command word. Within moments, the woman is freed from the evil spirit, and rejoins her family, the man leaving without a word. Legions of fiends pour out from a tear in reality, created by a diabolic cultist, opposed by only a few men and women. The few thrust forth weapons and shields with symbols of gods, which begin to glow brightly with a powerful energy. Before the army can escape, giant blasts of holy lightning disintegrate huge sections of them, sending them running back to the portal, leaving the cultist with the group. Hunters deal with banishing, expelling, and destroying monstrous creatures, whether it be the spirits of the dead that need to be brought back to rest, hellish beings that seek only destruction and pain, or horrific monsters that defy any logical anatomy. While clerics and paladins can handle these beings with holy magic, hunters choose to specify themselves to other creatures than just undead and fiends, and are not afraid of using the traits of creatures they face against them. Radiant Rejection Hunters have a history of not getting along with churches in the worlds that they reside in, due to their unorthodox methods and dangerous techniques. Many hunters have curses which prevent them from using divine magic, or were stricken by unholy beings that prevent them from being accepted as acolytes or squires. Instead, they study the creatures that they deal with, like one would study magic or any other subject. Invoking and Purging As their name implies, hunters commonly deal with the purging of unholy forces, including exorcising those who are possessed by spirits, and laying the dead back to rest. However, as well as banishing or destroying these forces, they also take advantage of their innate abilities to use against them. They know their foes better than any other person would, using rituals and techniques that specifically counter a creature's weaknesses. Holy Saints Even as many hunters are rejected by cathedrals and churches, they still show respect towards legends of the world, choosing to emulate their styles. This emulation may be for personal fulfillment, such as wanting to become like a hero that had saved them, or it may be out of spite for a monster that had ruined their life, wishing to destroy them with the skills that had been used on them long ago. Creating a Hunter Many hunters have come across some form of unholy turmoil, which is both their reason for wanting to purge it and why they are not usually accepted as acolytes of clerics. If your character dealt with such turmoil, how did it affect them? Who or what caused this turmoil, and does your character know who or what did? Or, if your character doesn't know, why did they wish to become an hunter? Additionally, think about who might be an inspiration to your character, as a possible holy saint. Why do they idolize this specific person? Does this person know about your character, and if so, how do they feel about this idolization? How far does your hunter go in their methods of emulating them? Ask your GM about notable figures that your character may wish to idolize as a holy saint, and work with your GM to see how differently hunters are treated compared to clerics or paladins. Are they viewed equally as those who banish unholy forces, or are one of the groups treated better than others? Would hunters pass themselves off as clerics or paladins out of fear, or is being one openly a common occurrence? Quick Build You can make an hunter quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Strength or Dexterity, followed by Intelligence. Second, choose the acolyte or noble background. Finally, choose a longsword or rapier and shield, scale mail, and a scholar's pack. Class Feature As a hunter you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per hunter level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per hunter level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons, firearms, trick weapons Tools: Alchemist's supplies Saving Throws: '''Strength, Dexterity '''Skills: Choose two from Acrobatics, Arcana, Athletics, History, Insight, Perception, and Religion ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a rapier or (''b) any martial weapon or (c'') any trick weapon * (''a) two handaxes or (b'') any simple weapon * (''a) a burglar's pack or (b'') an explorer's pack * Leather armor, a hand crossbow & 20 bolts, and a component pouch '''Table: The Hunter' Blood Vials Crimson blood fuels you as you fight, keeping yourself alive even as your wounds grow worse. Your component pouch has vials filled with blood in it, which can only be removed from the pouch by yourself. You can have one blood vial at a time, and can gain more as you gain levels in this class, as shown on the Hunter table. As an action, you can take a vial out and drink it, restoring hit points to yourself equal to 1d8 + your Wisdom modifier. This healing increases by 1d8 at 5th level (2d8), 9th level (3d8), and 17th level (4d8). At the end of a long rest, you regain any expended blood vials. Quicksilver You can extract your blood to create ammunition for your weapons. As a bonus action, you can reduce your maximum hit points and take damage equal to your hunter level, and this hit point reduction ends after you take a long rest. Doing so causes an amount of ammunition for any ranged weapon you are proficient with equal to your hunter level to appear in your component pouch. Ammunition created in this way is silvered, but is destroyed once it hits or misses a target, or after you complete a long rest. The ammunition is unstable, and if it remains out of your component pouch for more than 6 seconds, it dissipates into nothingness. Fighting Style At 2nd level, you adopt a style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier. Skirmisher Additionally, at 2nd level, you are difficult to pin down during a fight. You can move up to half your speed as a reaction when an enemy ends its turn within 5 feet of you. This movement doesn’t provoke opportunity attacks. Hunter's Covenant Starting at 3rd level, you bind yourself to a covenant of hunters, living by their creed and fighting along them. Choose from the Covenant of the Choir, Covenant of the Hunter of Hunters, or the Covenant of the Powder Keg. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level and again at 7th, 11th, and 18th levels. Runes In your time spent hunting, you have learned how to equip runes to yourself. At 3rd level, you gain one rune of your choice. You can only have 5 unique runes at a time. Your rune options are detailed at the end of the class description. When you gain certain hunter levels, you gain additional runes of your choice, as shown in the Runes column of the Hunter table. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the runes you have equipped and replace it with another rune that you could learn at that level. Upgrading Runes When you gain an additional rune slot, instead of gaining another rune, you can choose to upgrade a rune by 1 stage. You can replace this upgrade like you would any other rune, when you gain a level in this class. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Starting at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Improved Quicksilver Beginning at 6th level, when you create ammunition with your Quicksilver feature, the ammunition is treated as being magical for the purposes of overcoming resistances and immunities. Parry Additionally, at 6th level, your reflexes have quickened enough to allow you to deflect the attacks of creatures. As a reaction to a creature making a melee attack against you while you are wielding a weapon in at least one hand, you can add your proficiency bonus to your AC for that attack. If this causes the creature to miss, you may make one attack with the weapon used to parry as part of the same reaction. Visceral Attacks At 9th level, your parries become far more deadly. When you make a weapon attack from your Parry feature, you have advantage on the attack roll, and if the attack is a critical hit, you can roll one additional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage for the critical hit. Tracking By 10th level, you can transfuse your own blood with blood shed by those you hunt. As an action while within 5 feet of blood from a creature, you expend 1 hit point to cut yourself, having your own blood drop down into the pool. If the blood of the creature is no more than an hour old, and it is within 1 mile of you, you know the general location of the creature, as well as its creature type, but you do not know what creature it is. Trick Weapon Mastery At 13th level, you can swing your weapon as you change it. As a bonus action, you sweep your weapon in a 15 foot wide and 5 foot long line within 5 feet of yourself, forcing a Dexterity saving throw from all creatures within the cone. The DC for this saving throw is equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice). On a failed saving throw, a creature takes the same amount of damage as it would from you attacking it regularly, taking half damage on a success. If this feature is used with a trick weapon, this also changes the weapon's form. Rally Starting at 14th level, your agility has improved even further, letting you recover even from a failed parry. When you use your Parry feature, if you fail to make the attacker's attack miss, you can choose to rally. When you rally, you reduce the damage dealt by 1d10 + your Dexterity modifier, and deal your choice of bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing damage to the creature equal to the amount of damage reduced. Presence of the Moon Beginning 15th level, your task with the Dream allows you to continue living when otherwise you would die. If you die, roll a d20. On a 10 or higher, you discorporate with 0 hit points, instead of dying, and you fall unconscious. You and your gear disappear. You appear at a spot of your choice 1d3 days later on the plane of existence where you died, having gained the benefits of one long rest Reactive At 20th level, you can take one reaction on every turn in a combat. = Hunter's Covenants = A hunter, though not accustomed to outright war, still align themselves to factions that exist within the hellscapes they hunt in. A covenant could be to those who practice their forbidden techniques, perhaps your covenant dedicated you to hunting your fellow hunters when they twist to dark evils, some are exiled, trying to find their place in the world, and others still are beings of the church, a twisted place, with a secretive group known as the choir hidden behind the scenes. Covenant of the Choir Your covenant reveals to you the true terrifying secrets of the world, secrets known only by a mysterious choir. Their many eyes see all that goes on in the world, and though not all of their members understand everything that they see, they all know more than most men. Hunter's Tools When you reach 3rd level, you learn how to use the might of hunter's tools to aid you in combat. Hunter Slots. The Hunter's Tools table shows how many hunter slots you have to use your hunter's tools of 1st tier and higher. To use one of these tools, you must expend a slot of the tool’s tier or higher. You regain all expended hunter slots when you finish a long rest. Hunter's Tools Obtained. You know all hunter's tools of tiers you can cast. Spell Attacks and Saving Throws. '''Some features and hunter's tools in this archetype require a spell attack or saving throw. They are calculated as follows: * '''Choir spell attack modifier = '''your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier * '''Choir save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier '''Augur of Ebrietas When you join this covenant, at 3rd level, you learn to call upon the tendrils of a fallen power, known as Ebrietas. As an action, you make a ranged spell attack on a target within 30 feet of yourself. On a hit, the target takes 2d6 bludgeoning damage and if the target is a creature, it must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed saving throw, you can push the creature up to 10 feet away from you in a straight line. Additionally, the damage of this spell attack increases by 1d6 at 6th (3d6), 12th (4d6), and 18th (5d6) levels. Parrying Augur Beginning at 7th level, when you use your Parry feature, you can use Augur of Ebrietas instead of a weapon attack. Additionally, when you do so, you no longer need to wield a weapon to use your Parry feature. Phantasmal Shell At 11th level, the shell of a cosmic being coats your weapons, infusing them with eldritch might. Whenever you hit a creature with a weapon, the creature takes an extra 1d8 force damage. Frenzied Mind By 18th level, your tools tap into the minds of creatures, ripping through them with eldritch truths. When you hit a creature with a spell attack from a hunter's tool of 1st tier or higher, or a creature fails a saving throw against a hunter's tool of 1st tier or higher, they take additional psychic damage based on the slot tier. The extra damage is 1d10 for a 1st-tier hunter slot, plus 1d10 for each slot tier higher than 1st. The damage increases by 1d10 if the target is an aberration. Hunter's Tools Unless stated otherwise, a tool adds an additional damage die to all sources of damage when cast at a higher tier. 1st Tier ''Accursed Brew. ''You throw a concoction of curses at a creature within 30 feet of yourself. Make a ranged spell attack against the target. On a hit, the target takes 1d6 necrotic damage. Hit or miss, the concoction then explodes. The target and each creature within 10 feet of the point where the concoction exploded must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 2d6 necrotic damage. ''Beast Roar. ''You roar with the force of a mighty beast. Each creature in a 15-foot cube centered on yourself must make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, a creature takes 2d8 thunder damage and is pushed 10 feet away from you. On a successful save, the creature takes half as much damage and isn't pushed. In addition, unsecured objects that are completely within the area of effect are automatically pushed 10 feet away from you by the tool's effect. 2nd Tier ''Choir Bell. ''You ring a bell that unleashes a soothing noise around you. Each creature of your choice within 20 feet of yourself restores hit points equal to 2d6 + your Wisdom modifier. ''Executioner Gloves. ''You create three vengeful spirits, in the form of homing skulls. Each skull hits a creature of your choice that you can see within 60 feet of yourself. A skull deals 1d8 necrotic damage to its target. The skulls all strike simultaneously, and you can direct them to hit one creature or several. 3rd Tier ''Madara's Whistle. ''A circle of teeth appear below you, and then a giant serpent tries to consume all in the radius. Each creature in a 20-foot-radius centered on yourself, including you, must make a Dexterity saving throw. A target takes 5d6 piercing damage and 5d6 acid damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. When you make this saving throw, you take half as much damage on a failed save, or no damage on a successful one. 4th Tier 'Covenant of the Hunter of Hunters' Your covenant exists to purge those whom become corrupt and vile, slaying all who become mad with power, insane from terrible diseases, drunk with bloodlust, or any other affliction that makes them a threat to balance in the world. In some realms, this covenant only consists of one being at a time, while in others it may be a larger group of people. Plague Doctor When you join this covenant, at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in Medicine, and resistance to poison damage. Additionally, you have advantage on saving throws against disease. Old Hunter Bone Starting at 7th level, you learn how to call on magic created by hunters long since forgotten. As a bonus action, you can teleport to a point you can see within half of your movement speed. You cannot use this teleport to ascend or descend. Purity Beginning at 11th level, your spirit is incorruptible and unstoppable in its purpose. You are always under the effects of a protection from evil and good spell. Purge the Wicked At 18th level, you can destroy the wicked with a single attack. When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can choose to have it be bathed in cleansing radiant energy. If the creature isn't a celestial, it takes 10d10 radiant damage. If this reduces the creature to 0 hit points, it is disintegrated into a pile of ash and can only be resurrected by a true resurrection or wish spell. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Covenant of the Powder Keg Your covenant is one that is fueled by the spark of gunpowder, thriving in all of the destruction that it brings forth. The power of firearms require training to use properly, however, and it is training that all in this covenant receive. Some features in this archetype require a saving throw. They are calculated as follows: * Powder Keg save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier '''Explosive Charges When you join this covenant, at 3rd level, you learn how to create and prime explosives. You possess a number of explosive charges equal to half your hunter level (rounded down) plus your Wisdom modifier, and can expend them to fire off special rounds with ranged weapons. You can use your bonus action on your turn to prime a piece of ammunition with an explosive charge, for 1 minute. If the ammunition hits a creature within the next minute, it deals an additional 2d6 fire damage and is destroyed. You restore all expended explosive charges after a short or long rest. Blasting Shot Starting at 7th level, your explosions are powerful enough to shove creatures away. When you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack that has an explosive charge, you can push the creature up to 10 feet away from you in a straight line. Bursting Ammunition Beginning at 11th level, ammunition that you charge lets loose a stronger explosion. The fire damage from your explosive charges increases to 3d6, and creatures within 5 feet of the original target must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed saving throw, they take the same amount of fire damage, or half on a success. Mass Destruction At 18th level, your speed with applying charges is unmatched. You no longer take any action to apply an explosive charge to a piece of ammunition. Additionally, the fire damage from your explosive charges increases to 4d6. Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the hunter class, you must meet these prerequisites: Dexterity 13, Wisdom 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the hunter class, you gain the following proficiencies: Light armor, simple weapons, martial weapons, trick weapons Category:Classes